


his kids

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Tony watched as Peter spun Morgan around in his arms and his heart clenched—those were his kids.(bingo prompt: Morgan and Peter’s first Halloween)





	his kids

**Author's Note:**

> tony stark dead? not on my watch and this is a day late so happy one day late halloween oops <3

When Tony did the snap, he knew he would be leaving _his_ everything behind—he'd probably never see Peter graduate from his genius kid school, or Morgan's sixth birthday party, or anymore nights spent with Pepper and Rhodey, laughing about the stupid things he had done.

So when he woke up the familiar white ceiling of the Medbay, he nearly cried—his arm was gone, but he was _alive_ and he'd get to live his life with his family again. 

And now Tony watched as Peter carried Morgan around with his Spider-Man suit on, and Morgan had decided to go as a vampire cowboy this year.

He didn’t really question why, and he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know why.

When he looked down at his metal arm sometimes, it hurt because a part of him was lost—his arm was _gone_—but then he’d look at Peter and Morgan, _his_ kids, and he knew that in end of that entire shit show, it was worth it.

The first time he saw Peter and Morgan together was when he woke up after the surgery, mind still groggy from the anesthesia, and he could barely make out their hushed conversation.

“Did you know you’re my favorite superhero, Petey?” Morgan asked Peter quietly, “Don’t tell Daddy, though, actually yes you can, be says you’re his too!”

Peter laughed wetly, “Of course, Mo, did you know that Dad’s my favorite superhero?”

_Dad._

And yeah, he might’ve lost his arm but now he had a kickass metal one so it wasn’t too bad, especially when Peter had helped him design it too.

“You kids ready to go?” Tony asked, receiving a chorus of _yes!_ before they scrambled over.

Tony saw the flash of pain in Peter’s eyes as he looked over at his metal arm, and that definitely wouldn’t do.

He leaned over, and pulled Peter closer to him before placing a kiss on his head, “‘S all good now, kiddie.”

Peter nodded, but he still looked at Tony again, because he had to make sure he was _there._

Tony doing the snap had nearly cost him his life; Peter still remembered the nights spent in the Medbay, seeing Tony there and looking basically lifeless—if it weren't for vitals monitor beeping steadily by his bedside he would've thought that Tony was dead too. That was one of the worse things he’d ever seen, and he really hoped he'd never see it again.

But in the end, Tony managed to pull through, and yeah, he lost an arm but Peter would rather that than any idea of Tony actually being _gone._

“Come on, Mo, we gotta get candy,” he spun her around, grinning as a laugh escaped her, “tell Dad’s he’s being lazy.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at him, “Says the one wearing his suit as his costume, you couldn’t have been more creative?”

“No, Morgan specifically said I had to wear it, and she asked nicely too.”

Tony smiled—his kids.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
